Karaoke
by xxxShadow
Summary: Out of PURE boredom we start doing karaoke stuff...OOC-ness!


Okay, Dudes while I'm working on the next installment of 7 instances here's something for you to read while I'm working on it.

Summary: Misa, Light, L, Sairi, Kurohou, Koharu and dancer decide to sing some Karaoke out of boredom…what happens when Misa and Light do a duet??

Disclaimer: I do not own DN!! OR the songs!

Light and Misa's duet:

"Hey, Light?" Sairi said as she searched her head for something that she and her friends, Misa, L, Light, Kurohou, Koharu and Dancer could do after doing all they needed to for the day and now were bumming around in her house.

"What, Sai-chan?" Light said as he looked up from his sitting position on the couch.

"Can you sing?"

"Ah…I don't know…the last time I did was in grade school."

"Well, I just found my karaoke box. What do you say we test our skills?"

Light thought for a moment. He had never liked singing that much. Then again, he was bored out his head at the moment and would do anything.

"Sure."

"Alright, let's go get the others." Sairi said as she got up from her sitting position on the floor and headed for the kitchen, where L, Kurohou, Koharu and Dancer were eating random sweets without really thinking about how much weight they'd gain from doing that. Light and Sairi looked at them, disgusted.

"Guys, wanna do some karaoke?" Sairi asked them.

"Yeah, sure as long as there's something to do…" Koharu, Dancer and Kurohou said at once. L stared at them and thought for a while.

'Interesting…I am curious on how does Light-kun sing…I might find out if I join this activity…' He nodded.

"Subarashii!" Sairi exclaimed as she went upstairs to find Misa. She found her in the room she used whenever she stayed over, sprawled on the bed, reading a manga Sairi lent her the day before. She looked up.

"Do you want to do some Karaoke?" Sairi asked her.

"Is Light joining?"

"Yeah."

"OK!" with that she put down the manga and headed downstairs along with Sairi.

Once they were downstairs Misa took a seat beside Light as Sairi connected the karaoke box to the TV, switched it on and they were set. Sairi took the microphone out and waved it around.

"Who goes first?" She asked. Dancer and Koharu's hands shot up at the same time. Koharu put her hand down.

"Okay, Dancer. What song will you sing?" Sairi said as she went over the booklet of songs the karaoke box had.

List:

1.Warriors

2.Shuffle

3.AizomeFukatamori

4.Sakasama no chou

5.Don't mind lay lay boy

6.The ballad of Ranma and Akane

7.The World

8. Afureru Kanjou ga Tomaranai

There were other songs but Dancer's attention was stuck to that particular page.

"I choose…Shuffle." Dancer said as she pressed the buttons that had the number code for that particular song and music started playing.

Shuffle:

'Koerarenai' 'IRA IRA suru'

HAADORU o kowashitatte nanni mo kotae wa denai shi

CHIKARA toka aijou unnun BARANSU o mamoranai to

Jibun o miushinatte shimau yo

Ayatsurare teru no ka? on the field, daremo ga

Obiezu ni, go away, demo...

Mienai -ashita- no michi

Erabu koto wa dekinai kamo shirenai

Me o tojite kokoro de kiru, just like cards, kitto

Kiseki o hiki ate you

Honki dashite ikite itara taisetsuna na mono ga fuete

Iya na koto wasurete itanda

Mienai kizuna koso, on the field, daremo ga

Hitsuyou na, it's the power, dakara...

Hitori no samishisa tsurasa o shitte

Itami o wakaru ima

Jibun ni osoi kakaru donna koto mo

Nigenai de seoeteru

Heiki na kaoshite urakiru hito ga

Amari ni mo ooi -ima-

Me o tojite kokoro de miru, just like cards, sore wa

Yakusoku sareta, yes! you are the winner

Mienai -ashita- dakara koso

WAKU WAKU dekirun dato, ah, kizuita

never lose! kokoro de kiru, just like cards, kitto

Kiseki ga okoru kara

Dancer finished the song and a loud applause came from everyone. She blushed.

"Who's next?" Sairi asked.

"Sai-chan…?" Light said.

"Yeah?"

"Since this was YOUR idea and you get to hear US sing, why can't we hear you?" He smiled smugly. She blushed.

"Anou, Light,I haven't sung in a looong time….But I'll try." She said as she picked a song. Once she did she dialed the song's number on the microphone and music played.

"I'll be singing don't mind lay lay boy, if that's alright with you." She said as she picked the microphone up.

"Oh, thaaat's fiiiiine…"

With that she started singing.

Don't mind lay lay boy:

Yume demo mite 'ru mitai

Kimi ga ochikomu nante

Senaka wo tsutsuita no ni

Utsuro ni sora wo mite sa

Naisho shite 'ta kedo mae kara Wo Ai Ni

Genki makichirasu kimi ga suki da yo

Don't mind! Lay-lay boy Egao no man ga Yi - Erh

Lay-lay boy Yume mite ite ne

Don't mind! Lay-lay boy Mesomeso shite 'ru to

Lay-lay boy Uwaki shichau zo

Namida wa boi shichai na!

Sekiyou ga warau

Namaiki Tobashichai na!

Itsumo no kimi to... Kenka ga shitai na

Yasashisa agetai kedo

Umaku kotoba ga denai

Ima dake kimi no tame ni

Onna rashiku naritai

Baka na joudan de Kamatte kurenakya lonely girl

Nobita kimi no kage tsunette 'ru dake

Don't mind! Lay-lay boy Nayande temo Yi - Erh

Lay-lay boy Waratte misete

Don't mind! Lay-lay boy Kuyokuyo shite 'ru to

Lay-lay boy Iya ni naru zo

Namida wa boi shichai na!

Omoide sutete

Watashi ni yume michai na!

Kagayaku kimi no... Egao ga suki da yo

Namida wa boi shichai na!

Sekiyou ga warau

Namaiki Tobashichai na!

Itsumo no kimi to... Kenka ga shitai na

'Wasn't that from Ranma ½?' Kurohou thought as Sairi ended the song.

"Yes, it was!" Sairi said, reading her mind.

"No wonder it was so familiar!"

"Who's next??" Sairi asked.

"Why not…L!!" Koharu suggested.

"Come to think of it, it'd be interesting to hear your singing, Ryuuzaki." Light muttered.

"Yeah! Please sing Ryuuzaki!!" Misa agreed. The next thing L knew was that everyone was BEGGING him to sing. Already tired of hearing the begging, he sighed and nodded.

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" Kurohou cheered as L dialed the song's number and music again started playing.

"What did you choose?" Sairi asked him.

"I chose a song called a song called Afureru Kanjou ga Tomaranai."

"Doesn't that mean Overflowing feelings don't stop?" Misa asked.

"Whatever, at least we hear him sing." Koharu said as L started singing.

Afureru Kanjou ga Tomaranai:

Kienai kidou ga owaroutoshite

Hitomi tojireba ima demo sou kimi ga

Omoi dewa itsudemo mujyaki na mama de

Hitori no kurashi mada narenakute

Nomi komare sonna jidai ni deatta kiseki

Ano koro wa tada soba ni iru dake de ai seru to omotte ita

Afureru kanjyou ga tomaranai

Onaji yume toki no naka zutto daite itakatta

Nagareru machi nami akaku someteku

Itami mo kidzukeba shiawase ni kawaru

Tsuyou ga ri dake ga sou ikiteku watashi

Rounsoku no hi no you ni kokoro tobosu

Hito wa namida wo fukutabi hito wo shitte

Kimi ga kureta atatakai chikara yasashisa ni kaete yuku yo

Afureru kanjyou ga tomaranai

Kanjita mama ikiteku yo boku ga boku de aru tame ni

Afureru yuujyou ni iyasarete

Meguri ai ga shinjitsu dato itsuka wakari aeru yo

Afureru kanjyou ga tomaranai yo...

L finished the song and; Kurohou, Koharu, Sairi, Misa and Dancer had their mouths hanging open in awe. O.O

"Is something wrong?" L asked them. They didn't hear anything.

"Awesooooome…." Misa, Dancer, Sairi, Koharu and Kurohou muttered. Light just sighed.

"Is something wrong with what I sang?" L asked. Light rolled his eyes.

"No, they're complimenting you." He said as he started thinking on how he can out sing him.

"Miiie tuuuurn!!" Koharu exclaimed as she snapped out of her daze. Misa, Sairi, Dancer and Kurohou snapped out of theirs.

"Okay." They said as she dialed the number of the song she chose.

"What did you choose?" Sairi asked.

"Something called Sakasama no chou." With that she started singing.

Sakasama no chou:

Itsuka hikari ni mukau hakasama no chou

Kimi to kami o kiru kagami no naka

Jigochu no nouka hibiku ashioto

Taezu ame no oto ga tsuitekuru yo

Kanjiru mama no katachi wa mabushii

Amai hana ni naru doku no mi ni mo naru

Kyou mo ame ano hitori ma o

Sora to sora de tsunagitai no

In this craziness, uncertainty

Hitori hitori no omoi o bokura wa doko ka ni nokoseru darou ka

In this craziness, you gave me life

Hitotsu no omoi o bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka

Kimi wa oboete iru no hakasama no chou

MEERU no yaritori wa tori tomemonai

Nagasaretei temo oyogereba ii

Taesu hito no koe wa nami no you ni

Shinjiru mama ni tsutaeru MERODI

Yasashii RIZUMU naki dashisou ni naru

Itsumo ame ima ga mirai e totsudzuku

Sou omoitai yo

In this craziness, uncertainty

Hitori hitori no katachi o bokura wa doko ka ni nokoseru darou ka

In this craziness, you gave me life

Sorezore no katachi o bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka

Yeah, Kotoba ni naritagaranai kimochi ga arimasu

Hito ga ikura te o nobashitemo

Hito no naka ni todokanai bashou ga aru

Koe ni naranai hitori hitori no omoi ga suki dakara

Nani ka ni narakutemo itsu no hi demo kawarazu

In this craziness, uncertainty

Hitori hitori no omoi o bokura wa doko ka ni nokoseru darou ka

In this craziness, you gave me life

Hitotsu no omoi o bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka

In this craziness, uncertainty

Hitori hitori no katachi o bokura wa doko ka ni nokoseru darou ka

In this craziness, you gave me life

Sorezore no katachi o bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka

In this craziness, uncertainty hitori hitori no akogare

In this craziness, you gave me life hitotsu no kagayaki

In this craziness, uncertainty hitori hitori no tokimeki

In this craziness, you gave me life hitotsu no kantou

In this craziness, uncertainty hitori hitori no manazashi

In this craziness, you gave me life hitotsu no guzzen

In this craziness, uncertainty hitori hitori no nukumori

In this craziness, you gave me life hitotsu no yakusoku

Koharu ended the song and now Light and L were drooling. Misa slapped Light and Koharu slapped L.

"OWW!"

"Let's just get on with the next song!!" Sairi said as she randomly stuffed her mouth with candy. Kurohou stood up from her seat and picked the mic. Up.

"Looks like it's my turn." She said as she gulped as she dialed the song's number and music played.

"What did you choose Kiseki-chan?" L asked her.

"AizomeFukatamori." She replied and started singing.

AizomeFukatamori:

Asaki yumemishi towa ni nageki mo sesu

Tsuki no hikari kokoro terashidasu

Moyuru hana no mai michishirube

Karamitsuku ayamachi no uta mune o shimeru

Hatenu kawa ni te o sashi nagasou

Omoi tsumeta koto no ha ai ni somete

Surechigai ga kokoro morokusuru

Ibasho mo nai mama kaze wa(ha) fuku

Akai michi ashidori omoku yami ni mukau

Ichido nagaseba nido to kaeranu

Yubi ga tsumabiku sadame ai ni somete

Ikutsu akenai yoru o kasanete

Yagate ai no nageki mo kieyuku no ka

Hatenu kawa ni te o sashi nagasou

Iro wa(ha) nio hedo itsuka chiri nuru mono

Ai ni somete

Kurohou finished the song with all who were watching shocked.

"WHHHHAAAAAAT!!" She asked them.

"It went surprisingly well…." Light muttered, which earned him a whack on the head.

"OW!"

"You're next pretty boy." Sairi said as she handed him the microphone. He glared at her as he chose a song.

"What did you choose?" L asked him.

"The World by Nightmare."

With that music started playing and the song began.

'Now to see if I can out sing Ryuuzaki…' Light thought as he started singing.

The World:

Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri

Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana

Korekara saki otozureru de arou subete wo

Darenimo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai kara

Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai

Risei wo wasureta machi

Kuroku yuganda ima wo

Yume, risou ni kaeru

Doushite? Boku wa kowareta Messiah?

Daremo ga nozon da "owari" wo...

Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri

Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana

Korekara saki otozureru de arou subete wo

Darenimo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai

Itsuka boku ga misete ageru

Hikari kagayaku sora wo

Doushite? Boku wa kowareta Messiah?

Daremo ga yume mita "rakuen" wo...

Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri

Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana

Korekara saki otozureru de arou subete wo

Darenimo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai

Itsuka boku ga misete ageru

Hikari kagayaku sekai wo

Light finished the song and looked over his shoulder to see everyone gaping. He grinned thinking he had out sung L.

"Light…your singing is soooo much better than Ryuuzaki's!!" Sairi sqealed.

"No, Ryuuzaki's was better!" Kurohou protested.

"Light!"

"Ryuuzaki!"

And so started the argument about who was better between the 2 friends. Light smirked as Sairi won the argument.

"Light was soooo better than Ryuuzaki ; Infinity and that's so final!!" Sairi said and Kurohou scowled.

"Misa-misa's turn!" Misa announced as she picked the mic up and chose as song.

"Whadd'ya choose?" Sairi asked

"Uh…Ranma theme 1"

"You mean Jajauma ni Sasenaide?" Kurohou corrected her.

"Yeah…"

Jajauma ni Sasenaide:

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN

hashagu koi wa ike no koi

YAPPAPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN

mune no tai wa dakareTAI

wake mo wakarazu ni

Ranma Ranma de hi ga kureru

kimi to atte kara

Ranma Ranma de

NANDAKANDA to

suttamonda no seikimatsu

naze motto shizuka ni

"suki da yo" to ienai no?

hariau to watashi mo

jajauma ni nacchau!

BERU mo narasazu ni

soyokaze no you ni

mune no WANRU-MU

sumitsuita kimi na no

meiwaku yo dakedo

...kon'ya dake ii wa

(...ashita made ii wa)

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- RYAN SHAN TEN

odoru KISU wa umi no kisu

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- RYAN SHAN TEN

koi no aji wa kakushi aji

mitsumerareru tabi

Ranma Ranma de, me ga mawaru

koi ni nari-sou de

Ranma Ranma de TANMA TANMA de

sonna mon ne to o-tomodachi

hakuryoku de kudokare

hoshi no machi nige deshita

yume miteta DE-TO ga

MARASON ni nacchau!

kayui MERUHEN mo

otome ni wa biyaku

kimi no yasashisa ni

tsutsumarete mitai no

joudan yo dakedo

...HA-TO wa sukechau

(...itsuka wa sukechau)

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN

hashagu koi wa ike no koi

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN

mune no tai wa dakareTAI

mitsumerareru tabi

Ranma Ranma de, me ga mawaru

koi ni narisou de

Ranma Ranma de, o-tomodachi

wake mo wakarazu ni

Ranma Ranma de hi ga kureru

kimi to atte kara

Ranma Ranma de

NANDAKANDA to

suttamonda no seikimatsu

Misa ended the song and heard Sairi laugh.

"What's so funny?" Light asked.

"The song."

"What about it?"

"Well…If you change Ranma to Light then the song sort of describes how –" Sairi was cut off when Light cupped her mouth closed. She bit him.

"YEOW!!"

"Bakayaro!"

"ruo zhi!"

"Why don't …" Sairi said as an idea came in.

"What now?"

"Do a duet with Misa."

"Huh?"

"Do it!!" Everyone cheered.

"Not now…"

"CHICKEN!!"

"FINE!!"

With that Sairi dialed the number of the only duet that the karaoke box had: The ballad of Ranma and Akane. Well, in that case, the ballad of Light and Misa. Light knew perfectly about the song since Sairi had it as a ring tone once. He told Misa what the song was and she smiled.

'Arigatou, Sai-chan.' She thought as music played and they started the song.

The ballad of Ranma and Akane/The ballad of Light and Misa:

Light:

Warau to kawaii yo

Dakara sunao ni nare yo

Misa:

Ijippari-na toko wa

Sou yo o-tagai-sama yo ne

Both:

Oya no kimeta iinazuke

Saisho wa sou demo

Shirazu-shirazu aijou wa

Mebaete-ita ne

Light:

Umaku tsutaerarenai ze

Misa:

Futari koi ni bukiyou

Light:

Kyou wa kao ga mirenai ze

Misa:

Konna kimochi hajimete

Both:

Kotoba ni wa mada dasenai

Kara

Light:

Sotto te ni fureru yo

Misa:

Futari aete yokatta

Light:

Omae dake o mamoru ze

Misa:

Zutto machi-kogarete ita

Light:

Ima wa dare mo mienai

Both:

Yasashisa o tashikametai kara

Misa:

Sotto te ni fureru wa

--

After those lyrics then came the extra parts. Kurohou decided to take the women's parts and L took the men's parts…

--

L:

Umaku tsutaerarenai ze

Kurohou:

Futari koi ni bukiyou

L:

Kyou wa kao ga mirenai ze

Kurohou:

Konna kimochi hajimete

--

When their parts were done L and Kurohou gave the microphones back to Light and Misa.

--

Both:

Kotoba ni wa mada dasenai kara

Light:

Sotto te ni fureru yo

Misa:

Sotto te ni fureru wa…

They finished the song and herd everyone clapping their hands off.

"HOLY CRAP!! I NEVER KNEW THAT YOU 2 COULD SING SO WELL TOGETHER!!" Koharu exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sairi and Dancer agreed.

"Uh, huh." Kurohou agreed.

"But Ryuuzaki-san and Ku-chan were great too!" Misa said.

"Side singers, dude." Sairi said.

"Liiiiiiight?" Sairi added.

"Nani?"

"One more thing." He was about to ask what did she mean when he realized it.

"No!"

"Do it or I'll kiss you on the lips!"

"Fine!" he grumbled. He leaned over and kissed Misa on the lips. All people watching gasped in absolute shock.

GASP!

GASP!

GASP!

GASP!

GASP!

Light broke the kiss for air and turned to Sairi.

"Happy now, Sai-chan?" He asked completely red, like Misa.

"Of course….some lemon would be good though…"

"SAI-CHAN!"

"OK! Fine…Jeez, you can't even take a joke…"

Authors note:

REVIEW!!

If you want to find the lyrics go to . If I got any thing wrong please tell me so I can edit the songs. JUST the songs/lyrics…

Alright! In the lay lay boy thing instead of Ranma it should have been Light! Yes, I get it! But that was part of the lyrics. Plus, if I did have it on Karaoke it probably still would have been Ranma instead of a blank, right?

Sorry, I didn't mean to be offensive…..

p.s

As you may have guessed, this goes with Death Note: Randomness!


End file.
